


Day 5 - AUs

by SaoryEmanoelle



Series: VanVen Week 2020 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, VanVen Week (Kingdom Hearts), VanVen Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: My entry for #vanvenweek2020 day 5! The prompt I chose was "AUs" so I went with my very self indulgent Husbands AU of my favorite boys <3They're coming back from the gym and stopped at the park for a while to rest and be cute :3c
Relationships: VanVen - Relationship, Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: VanVen Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067660
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Day 5 - AUs




End file.
